A Betrayal of Three Kinds
by Kairi-san
Summary: Makai is not your average new student at Kadic Academy. She has a secret involving..X.A.N.A.? OddxMakai
1. Part 1

_Hello, Kairi-san here. Welcome to my first __fanfic__ on I'll admit I wrote this __fic__ almost two years ago. This story takes place in-between Seasons 2 and 3, it was my theory story that I, at first, posted on the Code: __Lyoko__ website but never finished posting. My character "__Makai__" (MA-__kai__) will be explained in further parts. You have been warned beforehand about the time setting. I have chosen to rate this K+ Drama/Romance, though there is more drama than romance (__OddxMakai__.) Without further ado, A Betrayal of Three Kinds: The Story of X.A.N.A.'s Daughter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code: __Lyoko__Moonscoop__ does. __Though I do own the ideas and the character "__Makai_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1:

It was the middle of the day on a Saturday and a masked figure, dressed in black, sat on a chair in a high-tech in front of a very powerful computer. The figure was programming a virtual being. The figure's name was X.A.N.A.

"Just a little more programming and I'll be ready to materialize her," stated X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. finished his programming and then used his materialization program to materialize his creation. He then teleported himself through the floor and entered another high-tech room. This room was yellow and had three cylinder, portal-like chambers in the middle in a circle. X.A.N.A. walked straight to the middle chamber where a 13-year-old girl laid on the bottom.

"Get up, my daughter," commanded X.A.N.A.

The girl got up and stepped out of the chamber. This girl had medium-length blonde hair and wore a purple blouse, black pants, a lavender miniskirt wrap, and white boots. The girl looked up at X.A.N.A. and became confused.

"Um... where am I? Who am I?" asked the girl. "Who are you?"

"You are on a planet called Earth," answered X.A.N.A. "Paris, France, to be exact. I am your father and creator, X.A.N.A. Your name is Makai."

"Why am I here, X.A.N.A.?" asked Makai.

"You are here to serve me, Makai," replied X.A.N.A., "but I'd rather not discuss this here."

X.A.N.A. grabbed Makai's arm and teleported them both up to the room where Makai was created. He then set Makai down by the powerful computer. He returned to the chair and sat down. He resumed his previous conversation.

"Now, as I was saying," continued X.A.N.A. "I wish for you to serve me. There is a group of friends at a nearby school that I want you to spy on for me. You have already been enrolled at the school. Will you obey me?"

"Yes, Father," replied Makai. "What is the name of the school?"

"Kadic Academy," answered X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. teleported Makai to the woods near the school.

"Why didn't we just teleport into the school, X.A.N.A.?" wondered Makai.

"That would cause too many questions and neither of us need that," replied X.A.N.A. "Also, there's a certain teacher named Jim you need to see to tell him your name. He should show you to your dorm."

"I'll do that, father," stated Makai. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, the names of the friends you'll be spying on are: Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. Find out their weaknesses and report back to me in a week."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you have it, Part 1 of 21! That part centered on X.A.N.A. and __Makai__, but don't worry, our beloved heroes will be seen from Part 2 onward. The parts will get longer from now on. I left you at a cliffhanger (I think!) Review please! The more criticism I get, the faster I continue!!!_

_Next time: __Makai__ meets our heroes! How will they react? How will __Makai__ react? What happens when she runs into Jim?_


	2. Part 2

_Hello, again, my fans, or I should say, fan! Am I pathetic? I've only gotten one review and I had to coax it out of my friend Wes!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code: __Lyoko__Moonscoop__ does._

_Claimer: I do own "__Makai__" and the ideas in this __fanfiction__. Also, a correction from the last part, this was written almost two years ago (if you read this a week from now, it will be two years.) _

_Last time: X.A.N.A. created __Makai__ as a spy for him. What his plan is, we may never know (hint, hint.) What will happen to __Makai__ when she meets our heroes?_

_Note: This __fanfic__ is all in the third-person. I write better that way! "__Jahzara__" is pronounced exactly as it is spelled._

_Read and Review!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without further ado, Part 2:

Makai ran to the school. She ran, literally, into just the person she was looking for, Jim Morales. He was ready to put her in detention.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Do it again and you'll get detention!" yelled Jim.

"I can't get detention if I'm a new student!" protested Makai though she didn't have a clue what "detention" was.

"Oh, you're Makai Jahzara, aren't you?" he asked.

"I am Makai, yes," she answered, puzzled as to her last name.

"Right this way, then, Makai," directed Jim. "I'll show you to your dorm."

Jim led Makai to her dorm, which was right across the hall from Aelita's. Jim explained the rules and left the girl to move in. Since she had nothing to unpack, Makai left the dorm room. Just as she closed her door, Aelita opened her door across the hall. She noticed Makai.

"Hello, you must be new," said Aelita. "My name is Aelita."

_So the spying game begins, _thought Makai. "Yes, I am," replied Makai. "I am Makai Jahzara. What is there to do here on a Saturday?"

"Well, Makai," she answered. "There's always hanging out with your friends."

"As I said, I'm new here," stated Makai. " I don't have any friends yet."

"That's where you're wrong," retorted Aelita. " You have a friend in me. Listen, I was just going to see my friends, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, Aelita," she answered her newfound friend.

Makai followed Aelita to Jeremie's dorm. Aelita knocked on the door and the doorknob turned. The door opened to Jeremie in the doorway.

"Aelita, there you are," greeted Jeremie. "We've been waiting for you."

Aelita stepped into the room. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a new friend and dorm neighbor with me," replied Aelita. "Come in here, Makai!"

Makai entered the room. She stood next to Aelita. Odd took a good look at the Caucasian blonde and wondered how he got so lucky.

"Hello, my name is Makai," she greeted. "Makai Jahzara."

"Makai? What an unusual name!" pondered Odd. " Do you know why your parents named you that? By the way, my name's Odd."

Makai pondered he answer for a while and then responded: "It's nice to meet you, Odd. My father named me and I don't know why he did. He just did so."

"Hello, Makai," introduced Jeremie. "Have a seat, I'm Jeremie."

Makai sat down on Jeremie's bed. Ironically, it was right next to Odd. Odd immediately got squeamish. Aelita sat down Indian-style in the left corner.

"I bet your father knew that an exotic name only works with another exotic name. Jahzara and Makai sound perfect together," complimented Yumi. "Also, my name is Yumi."

"It's nice to meet you both, Jeremie and Yumi," stated Makai. _How did I get so lucky? All of my spying targets I meet within the hour of my creation, _she thought.

"Well, you're the most exotic one here," said Ulrich, facing Makai. "I'm Ulrich, pleased to meet you, Makai."

"And I to you," she replied. _Little do any of them know that they just made friends with their enemy's daughter, _Makai thought maliciously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So there you have it, Part 2! I kept my __promise,__ Part 2 is a great deal longer than the first one!_

_Next time: Now that __Makai__ has met her targets, how will she treat them? Is she as evil as she seems? The questioning begins!_

Review please!


	3. Part 3

_Hello, again, my fans, or I should say, fan! Am I pathetic? I've only gotten two reviews and I had to coax them out of my friend Wes! Also, I am sorry for the wait!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko. Moonscoop does._

_Claimer: I do own "Makai" and the ideas in this fanfiction. _

_Last time: Makai met our heroes and all seems friendly... but is it?_

_Note: This fanfic is all in the third-person. I write better that way! I'd also like to remind you that this story is set inbetween Seasons 2 and 3._

_Read and Review!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 3:

Makai suddenly felt she needed to get to know the group of friends she was spying on. She began to ask questions.

"Enough about me," inquired Makai. "Tell me more about yourselves."

"Well, Makai, we don't know what to say, we just met you," replied Jeremie.

"Oh, then how am I supposed to be your friend if you won't let me get to know you?" Makai asked.

"We're sorry, Makai," answered Jeremie. "We are afraid of telling you more than you need to know."

_Which is exactly what I want you to do, _Makai thought.

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow, Makai?" asked Aelita.

"Seeing as the only friends I have are the five of you, no," answered Makai.

"Well, Yumi and I are going to go to town tomorrow and we--" Yumi nudged Aelita's arm. "--I was wondering if you'd like to come with us?" invited Aelita.

"I don't see why I couldn't," responded Makai. "Well, I have some things to do, now that I remember, so I have to go. I guess I'll see you at dinner, then."

"See you then, Makai," said everyone but Yumi. She said, "Actually, I'll be seeing you after breakfast."

With that being said, Makai nodded and left the room. She turned around and, with the door closed, eavesdropped on the gang. She heard the following conversation:

"Okay, now with Makai gone, we can get on with our true business together," Jeremie began.

"Which is what?" asked Aelita. "Have you found my father?"

"No, not yet, Aelita," answered Jeremie. "I'm talking about X.A.N.A."

"What about him?" asked Yumi. "He escaped Lyoko and that's that. We haven't had any contact with him since."

"I think we have," answered Jeremie. "There was activity on Lyoko about half an hour ago."

"Of course there'd be activity," stated Ulrich. "Franz Hopper is still trapped there, remember?"

"Yes, I know, but this wasn't Franz," replied Jeremie. "All Franz has done lately is turn Lyoko back on."

"What did X.A.N.A. do?" asked Odd.

_He made me,_ thought Makai from outside the door.

"I'm not sure," answered Jeremie. "I think he made something that will kill us indefinitely, as usual. Then, he'll take over the world."

"But wouldn't Franz Hopper have stopped him?" asked Yumi. "He's got control of Lyoko now."

"I guess X.A.N.A. materialized his weapon before Franz got to it," replied Jeremie. "We need to be extra careful from now on."

"We can do that," stated Aelita.

"No, you can't," whispered Makai. "You've already been caught in our trap."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So there you have it, Part 3! I kept my promise, Part 3 is a great deal longer than the first two!_

_Next time: Jeremie has discovered X.A.N.A.'s "weapon" and has warned his friends. Will any of them heed this warning? Also, Makai adjusts to the city and goes with Aelita and Yumi on their outing. What will they do?_

_Review please!_


	4. Part 4

_Hello, again, my fans, or I should say, fan! Am I pathetic? I've only gotten two reviews and I had to coax them out of my friend Wes! Also, I am sorry for the wait! I've been more concerned about my other fanfic, _Otherworldly_. Go check it out if you also like D N Angel and Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko. Moonscoop does._

_Claimer: I do own "Makai" and the ideas in this fanfiction. _

_Last time: Jeremie discovered X.A.N.A.'s "weapon" and warned his friends. Will any of them heed this warning?_

_Note: This fanfic is all in the third-person. I write better that way! I'd also like to remind you that this story is set in-between Seasons 2 and 3._

_Read and Review!_

_--_

Part 4:

After Makai said this, she went back to her dorm. Just her good fortune, she was long gone before the gang came out of Jeremie's dorm. Yumi went one way, as she needed to go home, while the others went to dinner. Makai, then, headed their way. Dinner was Ravioli and formerly being a virtual humanoid (even if it was just for two minutes), Makai had no idea what it was, let alone what to do with it. Being confused, she took her tray, filled with ravioli and other side dishes, and went to sit by her newfound friends.

Dinner was uneventful with no one of the gang talking to her for fear of letting their secret slip out. Makai finally learned how to eat and when she was done, she went back to her dorm. She immediately fell asleep. Makai didn't wake up until Aelita shook her awake the next morning.

"Wake up, Makai!" yelled Aelita, shaking Makai.

"I've never slept this comfortably before!" said Makai, sleepily. "Let me sleep!"

"Wake up, Makai!!" Aelita exclaimed even louder.

"Aelita? How did you get in here?" asked Makai after she woke up.

"Your door was unlocked," answered Aelita. "Hurry up and get dressed, then meet me in my dorm."

"Sure, of course," said Makai, getting out of bed.

Aelita left the room then. Since Makai only had the clothes on her back, she ravagingly searched the small oak wardrobe opposite her bed for anything she could use to refresh herself. The only things she found were a purple hairbrush and some fairly new Secret® deodorant in the second drawer, left there by a previous attendant. She used these and put them back where she found them. She turned off the light and left the room. She entered Aelita's dorm across the hallway.

"Good morning," greeted Makai.

"I guess you could call it that," stated Yumi. "It's 10 a.m."



"Well, I guess we better get going," inquired Aelita. "We only have until 6 p.m."

"What about my breakfast?" asked Makai. "I haven't had anything."

"Well, there are free samples today at the supermarket next to the mall," answered Yumi.

"Didn't you just wear that outfit yesterday, Makai?" asked Aelita.

"My only possessions are the clothes on my back," replied Makai.

"Oh, I guess you need to go shopping more than we do," responded Aelita, sympathically.

"I don't have any money," said Makai.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of that," the other two girls respond.

Aelita, Makai, and Yumi left the dorm, but not before Aelita retrieved her 50 Euros in savings. Yumi had 100 Euros.

They left Kadic Academy for the day. Aelita, Makai, and Yumi walked to the supermarket first. There Makai got a free breakfast sandwich. They then entered the neighboring mall. Makai was amazed, having never seen such a shopping center before (actually she didn't even know what a mall was before this.)

"Wow! What an amazing place!" exclaimed Makai.

"Wow, you sure have lived in poverty," responded Yumi.

"Well, Makai, where do you want to go first?" Aelita asked.

"I'd like to get some more clothes first and then get the necessities," answered Makai.

--

_So there you have it, Part 4! I apologize, Part 4 is shorter than Part 3, but there are longer parts, I promise!_

_Next time: Girl bonding and the remainder of the girls' outing to the mall. What will happen?_

_Review please!_


	5. Part 5

_Hello again, all! I am sorry for the over 3-year wait for a continuation to the story! I was more concerned with my school work and whether or not I still had any writing talent left. Also, to tell the truth, I misplaced the manuscript to this story. Now that I have found it again, I will continue where I left off._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko. Moonscoop does._

_Claimer: I do own "Makai" and the ideas in this fanfiction. _

_Last time: Makai ate her first meal and discovered the benefits of the building called a mall. What will happen now?_

_Note: This fanfic is all in the third-person. I write better that way! I'd also like to remind you that this story is set in-between Seasons 2 and 3 and written over 5 years ago. Also, I use American clothing sizes, but Kadic Academy is in France._

_Read and review!_

* * *

Part 5:

Following Makai's request, Aelita and Yumi led Makai to department store after department store. Makai didn't find any clothes she liked until the latest one, Pink Princess Boutique.

The Pink Princess Boutique was a teens' department store. The walls were painted pink and there were tiaras everywhere. The store had all the popular brands and also their own brand, Pink Princess.

Makai entered this store and went straight to where she found clothes that looked exactly like what she was currently wearing. Aelita and Yumi were puzzled as to why Makai wanted these. These articles of clothing came in an array of colors; including the purple Makai currently wore.

"Makai, why do you want these outfits?" asked Aelita. "They are the same thing as what you're wearing now."

"I've never known anything else," answered Makai. "I can get more with my own money later."

"If you say so, Makai," said Yumi. "What's your size?"

"I don't know, I've forgotten," she replied, though she had never known her size to begin with. "What do you think?"

"Probably a size 7," suggested Aelita.

At Aelita's suggestion, Makai picked out a size 7 outfit that looked identical to what she was wearing. She took it to the fitting room and tried it on. She analyzed the fit and frowned. She disrobed and went back out of the fitting room where the other two girls were waiting.

"Well, how does it fit?" asked Aelita, loudly.

"I think I need a size 5," said Makai as she returned to the fitting room.

At this response, Aelita had Yumi get Makai her request. Yumi slipped the outfit under the door and waited with Aelita for the verdict. Once received, Makai tried on the outfit. She frowned and quickly disrobed. She gently draped the outfit over the top of the fitting room door and sighed.

"Well?" asked the two girls not in the fitting room loudly enough to be heard inside the room.

"Too small," replied Makai.

Immediately, both Aelita and Yumi rushed to get a size 6. This fitted Makai perfectly. Makai had Aelita buy her 5 of the outfit, one in red, two in purple, one in green, and one in brown. After the purchase, only Yumi had any money left. Makai's clothes cost Aelita all her money.

The three got Makai's necessities and left the mall. They still had a few hours before 6 p.m. Yumi treated Aelita and Makai to a cheap lunch at McDonald's near Kadic.

"Well, how do you like Paris, Makai?" asked Yumi after sitting down at their table.

"It's a great city so far," answered Makai.

"You'll get used to it," advised Aelita. "I sure did."

"Are you sure you want to tell her that, Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"I don't see how that statement applies to that question, Yumi," stated Makai.

"Yes, I do, Yumi, it's a common statement," answered Aelita

"Makai, it just does," replied Yumi.

* * *

_So there you have it, Part 5! Longer than the last part, even with the slight corrections I made to it just now, so it's not exactly as I wrote it 5 years ago, but its close! I promise that you will not have to wait long for Part 6! If I have my way, the entire story should be posted by the end of next month!_

_Next time: The girls have an encounter with Jim Morales and Makai starts working on her plan. Stay tuned!_

_Read and review please!_


End file.
